


Surviving

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Half Drabble, Prompt Fill, Scrabble Challenge, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: No drowning today.





	Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Half-drabble challenge for the prompt "afloat"

How they stay afloat he doesn't know. And they don't, really. 

They go under several times, he doesn't know how many.

He splutters and coughs and wonders why he's still alive, how he comes up again time after time amid pieces of wreckage. 

He's one of them, no more, no less.


End file.
